Ouran Colosseum
by PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: Haruhi is the best Snagger in Team Snagem, but that's all about to change when she finds out what Team Snagem is up to. She goes on a thrilling adventure with her Pokemon, learns new information, makes friends, and saves the world.
1. The Journey Begins

AN-Hey, Y'all! This is my first story on . Please review! If you have any suggestions or ideas, I fully appreciate them. Also, if you have suggestions for what Pokemon the club should have, please tell me. No flames please! And, please enjoy

DISCLAIMER- Do I really need this? Do you honestly believe that I would be writing on this site if i owned these? Anywho, Ouran HighSchool Host Club and Pokemon belong to their respectable owners that i don't feel like actually looking for their names because I'm lazy

CHAPTER 1- The Journey Begins

The desert deep into the Orre region was quiet and peaceful, as always, with what looked like large, birds (Skarmory) flying around outside of a large, abandoned storage building that was hidden by some cliffs. Also known as Team Snagems' current hideout. Inside, Grunts were talking and walking around, when there was a huge explosion in the small, connected building. The wall blew up and everyone was either covering their heads or looking around.

The leader, Gonzap, glared and yelled at some Grunts to go and see what that explosion was. Meanwhile, over at the connected building, an accessory that ran down an arm that ended in a black glove, the Snag Machine, was attached to a stand.

Haruhi stood in the wall of the explosion, her silver glasses on. She went over and grabbed it, smiling wide. Gonzap and his Grunts ran with all of the speed they could muster to the room that held the Machine. A small, sleek black, catlike creature with red, catlike eyes that had yellow bands along it's pointed ears and foxlike tail and yellow rings on his forehead and legs bit on Haruhi's long, blue skirt and pulled,warning her. She looked down and nodded as the yellow bands and rings on his body began to glow. She pulled her biker glasses down and stood in the exploded wall they had created. As the door opened and grunts ran in, Umbreon cried out his name and a bright flash lit up the room, blinding them.

Haruhi and Umbreon ran through the desert, side by side, snag machine under arm, to Haruhi's hover bike, where another catlike creature with four slim legs, tiny paws, a slender tail that was forked at the end, lavender fur, large ears with with dark purple-blue insides that had long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on his forehead, and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras* was patiently waiting in the side car.

The front door to the hideout slid open and Gonzap ran out after her, Grunts still in tow. Gonzap grabbed the part of her dress that flew behind her and pulled her back. The lavender Pokemon, Espeon, jumped out and, as his fur swayed and shimmered from the wind and the sun and his eyes glowed a deep lavender, Gonzap was thrown by some invisible force into his grunts. Haruhi jumped onto the driver's seat, threw the machine in the side car where Umbreon and Espeon had now seated themselves. She started it and, after a large jerk backwards, they sped away into the desert, disappearing.

Team Snagem stopped chasing her, breathing heavily, when Haruhi pulled out a remote with a single red button on it. She pressed it and the middle of the hideout blew up. She continued to drive away, pulled her glasses up, and gave a satisfied smile while Gonzap fumed at the entrance.

They continued to go until Haruhi saw a broken down train with a ramp entrance. Around it, train wheels were stuck deep into the sand and there was a place to refill gas. She knew that this was the Outskirt Stand. She sighed before jumping off of her bike and grabbing a bag that was in the floor under her Pokemon. They were about to come with her when she motioned them to stay.

"I'll be back in a minute," she assured them. "Guard the Snag Machine." They looked at each other for a moment before nodding, know what a dangerous task this could become.

Haruhi smiled at them and headed towards the ramp entrance when she saw a green hover car in front of it. In the back were 2 brown sacks that were squirming around.

She went to get a closer look when 2 young men exited the stand. The first one had golden hair that was spiked up with traces of red at the tips. He wore a teal muscle shirt with matching sunglasses, grey fingerless gloves, baggy skyblue pants, and clunky brown boots. The other had blonde hair that stuck out of a dark blue hat that had been stretched to where it looked like it held 2, cropped side ponytails. He had on an orange vest that was over a dark blue sweater with light blue stripes on the sleeves. He also wore long kakis and boots similar to his partner.

They stopped in front of their hover car to chat, not noticing Haruhi. The one with the red streaks spoke first.

"Fwaah! We sure pigged out, eh? I love chowing down after a job! It adds to the flavor, I swear."

His partner nodded enthusiastically. "Heheheh, yeah. And we bagged ourselves a great big catch, too. Boss'll be sure to fix us up good with big rewards, too. It doesn't get any better than this!"

They got into there hover car and drove off. Haruhi stared after them, but didn't follow, deciding that it didn't concern her.

Inside the outskirt stand, it was like a mini restaurant. When you first walked in, there was a bar surrounded by stools. Farther in, were small booths and there was a bathroom in the back. Beside the booths, there was a television connected to the wall and a jukebox.

She sighed before heading to the bathroom. It was small and a little busted up, such as the mirror was cracked, the toilet was dirty, and the sink's pipes were broken. She laid down her bag and changed. She now wore a long, blue overcoat with a black collar. Her shirt and pants were black, matching her combat boots. She looked at herself, trying to decide if they would still recognize her. After deciding yes, she pulled out some scissors and snipped them slightly. She gave herself one final look, before she grazed it along her hair. It was now above her shoulders. It looked like a boy hairstyle, she thought briefly, not really caring as long as Team Snagem didn't recognize her. Haruhi then set her large bike glasses on her head and looked at herself again. She smiled before walking back out to the bar.

Haruhi walked out of the stand, bag in hand, and called her Pokemon.

"Espeon, Umbreon! C'mon!" They smiled and jumped out of the sidecar, racing to their trainer. Umbreon held up the Snag Machine. Haruhi grinned; she always new that Umbreon was the more mature one.

She connected it to her left arm and pulled her black gloves on. It had a black shoulder pad that was outlined in dark red. The red outline circled around her arm before it covered her left hand, that looked like it was a black glove.

If her Pokemon were surprised by her new look, they didn't say anything. The Pokemon sat down at an empty booth in the front while Haruhi got them some Pokemon food, while getting herself a hotdog and some french-fries.

"Oh?" The man at the counter looked her over. He had dark red hair and a green hat that made it stick out in the back. He had a large white shirt and green zigzagged pants. "I haven't seen your face around these parts. A traveler, huh?" She nodded. "Not that it matters any. I don't know where you might've come from, but relax, stick around a while."

She sat down and her Pokemon immediately dug in. She slowly ate her fries, occasionally giving them one.

She had to take everything in. That morning she had been the best Snagger in Team Snagem. She had had a home, a family. She had just recently started to question their motives and she came disgusted with them. One week later, this morning, she had blown up the hideout and escaped.

She couldn't even imagine how angry her adoptive father, Gonzap, was at the moment. He had saved her life 10 years ago, when she was 5 years old, and he had raised after she had found that she had amnesia. She didn't question him, though.

Umbreon poked her hand with his head. She looked and saw him gesture to the television. It was the News.

"Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon," The News-lady reported. "It was Team Snagem's hideout. The hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion," Haruhi smiled at her Pokemon," By the time police arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned." Haruhi frowned. "The cause of the explosion is under investigation. It should become apparent eventually."

Haruhi sighed and leaned back in the green, leather seats. Around her. The few people who were there were discussing the News.

"You know, I don't quite understand what happened, but having your hideout blow up on you… Crime doesn't pay, I guess. I love a crime free life so nothing's gonna blow up on me." The man laughed at his joke, though the woman he was telling this to didn't.

"There's no forgiving that Team Snagem. They don't deserve it, not when they steal Pokemon from trainers! After all, they are a gang of Pokemon abductors who have already been marked for arrest. Why, I'd give a 'hip, hip, hooray' if they were wiped out with their wrecked hideout."

Haruhi sighed before she stood up to take her leave. She figure that if anyone found out who she truly is-or was- they would never accept her. Espeon jumped on her right arm and Umbreon walked by her feet. As they headed down the ramp, a voice yelled behind her.

"Yo! Wait! Wait up!" A young man ran out in front of her to stop her. He had dark, pink hair and sideburns. He wore cowboy pants, boots, and a vest. "Hey, my name's Willie.

"Haruhi," she nodded to him and greeting.

"Well, you see, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date... with me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "No thanks. I'm not much of a dater-"

"Okay, how about we battle for it. If i win, you go on a date with me."

"Uh, i don't know-"

"Scared you'll lose?"

"Of course not. I have full faith in my Pokemon." He was surprised she had said this calmly and had not risen to the bait. "I just don't want to have a battle to determine if I'll go out with you when I've already said no.

"C'mon! Any way I look at it, it's obvious that you're no ordinary Joe. So, what do you say? Let's you and me have a quick battle!"

Haruhi looked at her Pokemon and saw that they seem determined to win, so she nodded.

"Yeahah! That's the spirit!" He cheered. "All right. Over here, this way." He led her of the ramp, down in front of the stand. "All right! Let's go!"

He threw his pokeball and a small, brown and white racoon jumped out. It had bristly fur that alternated in layers of cream and brown that were in a zigzag lining, due to the ragged lining. It's brush tail was very spiky and bristly and it's head was brown with spiky ears and a jagged muzzle. It also had a sort of black "mask" pattern over it's brown eyes and black nose. It had three claws on it's cream colored forefeet and brown hind feet, with pink padding on the bottom. It opened it's mouth to growl "Zigzagoon!" at her and she spotted 2 fangs on it's lower jaw.

Haruhi gave a small smile before gesturing to Espeon with her head. He jumped out, sitting down. They had both hoped that they would have an exciting battle.

"Confusion," she commanded, bored. Espeon's eyes glowed purple and Zigzagoon was suddenly blasted back by some unknown force. It hit the stand and fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Willie returned Zigzagoon and sent out another one. Haruhi sighed. "Umbreon." He nodded and Espeon sauntered back to Haruhi.

"Bite." Umbreon heeded and this one was out with one hit, too.

Willie returned his other Zigzagoon. "Tch… Wiped out. And so easily, too." He sighed and walked over to shake her hand. "But, yeah, you're tough. Real tough. You did a real number on us. Hey, I know. Why not test your skills in Phenac City? It's out west of here. You'll find trainers who are way better than me there. You should go out there and get some battling in."

She nodded and headed to her hover bike. She put her glasses over her eyes and headed out, her Pokemon in the sidecar like before.

_Tough trainers, huh?_ She thought. _Might be fun. I need some fun right about now. After all, I'm gonna have to deal with Team Snagem again eventually._

AN- Yes, this is basically the game with more depth and the host club. I was debating on whether to make the twins Trudly and Foley but I decided to make them best friends instead, like in the anime. Sorry about any OOCs, I know there are a lot of them, especially Haruhi. Also, the other chapters will be longer.

scleras- whites of eyes


	2. Troublesome Twins

**Sorry I haven't written anything in a while- my laptop broke the day after I posted the first chapter**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own anything**

**Bold- Both twins talking**

* * *

Phenac City was the most appealing place that Haruhi had ever seen. The ground was made with glorious sand color bricks. Water flowed throughout the entire city, creating what felt like an oasis paradise. Palm trees were placed throughout the edges of the water. A large wall surrounded the city. In the center, sat a magnificent fountain. Up the stair behind the fountain there was a small building down a few stairs up there. Up some more stairs, a large dome sat as water flowed out around it, giving the illusion that it was made of water. It fell at a small waterfall that ran throughout the city.

Haruhi took a step in and saw the two that she had seen at the outskirt stand. They each were dragging a squirming brown bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The red streaked one asked his partner. "Get a grip on yours, man!"

"Yeah, you say that, but this… It wont stop squirming. It makes it tough to hold on."

"Let us out!" Two voices yelled from inside, perfectly synchronized.

"Tch! That tape didn't keep their yap's shut!" The one with the hat pointed out(obviously). He turned back to his bag. "Hey! Quit your shouting!"

"Oh, drat!" Red streaks looked up at Haruhi, FINALLY realizing that someone was there. "Did that punk there hear all that?!" They both dropped their bags with a THUD and turned to her.

Red Streaks came up and got in her face. "Since you overheard us, we don't have any choice. Blame it on your own bad luck!"

"Get him, Folly!" Hat guy sat by the bags.

Folly sent out two poke balls, both holding a Whismur.

"Uproar!" Folly commanded. Both of the Pokemon started making a loud, ringing sound. Haruhi covered her ears and her Pokemon's heads fell, shaking with a headache.

"Helping Hand and Bite!" Haruhi retorted.

Espeon's eyes started glowing and he began chanting his name, like a cheerleader. Purple energy came from Espeon's body and surrounded Umbreon. Umbreon then ran at full speed towards one of the Whismur, biting it's ear. The pokemon ran around in circles, trying to shake Umbreon off.

"Whismur! Shake it off!" But Umbreon was clamped on too tight.

"Now, throw it!" Haruhi yelled and Umbreon landed on his feet, held Whismur up with all of it's might, and threw it into the wall that surrounded the city.

"Return, Espeon!"

"You're calling it back?" Hat guy questioned and Haruhi smiled. Espeon's eyes began to glow again. A purple aura surrounded him and hearts suddenly formed. He ran with all of his speed and hit the other Whismur dead on. It was thrown back, covered in scratches. Umbreon then came up from behind it and bit it's ear. Whismur fainted.

"Gaah! You're tougher than you look!"

"All right!" Haruhi cheered, her Pokemon copying her.

"You took out my Whismur… You're no ordinary trainer, are you?!" He took a closer look at her. "Huh? Wait a sec… That face… Might you be… Team Snagem's…" Haruhi took a step back and Espeon and Umbreon stepped in front of her threateningly.

A jogger ran up behind them.

"What, what?! What's going on out here?!" The jogger questioned, probably having heard the commotion.

A young lady in a pink dress walked up next to him.

"Eeeek! Somebody! Robbers! They're robbers!"

"Y-You be quiet! We're no robbers! We're kidnappers! Get it? Kidnappers!" Hat guy corrected.

"Wha…" Folly turned to his partner. "You dingbat! Don't shoot off your mouth!" He turned back to Haruhi. "Don't get all happy just on account of winning this once. The next time we meet, I'll trash you, your Pokemon, and all!" He assured her before they both fled out of the city. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

The jogger ran over to inspect the bags.

"Oh, yuck! There are people in these!" The jogger told her. He bent town to untie one but couldn't get it. "Gah! Can you believe those people? What a horrible thing to do!"

Haruhi bent down next to the bag that the jogger wasn't next to and examined it. The sack's mouth was firmly closed with a tightly knotted rope. She grabbed and tugged hard on the rope. The knot started to gradually loosen and it was eventually completely undone.

When her's was open, a young man about her age popped out. He had auburn hair with bangs that fell to his left and topaz eyes. He wore a red vest with a yellow outline over a white hoodie that's sleeves fell to his elbows, a medium necklace with a blue dewdrop, a dark blue watch on his left hand, dark green pants with a light green jacket wrapped around his waist, and brown shoes. (Hikaru in A Day in the Life…)

He held his hand over his eyes for a moment, blocking out the sun, before he looked around at his surroundings.

"What the-?" He glanced around and saw a similar bag next to him, the one that the jogger had still failed to open. "Kaoru!" He exclaimed and he quickly leaped towards the bag, frantically trying to rip it open.

"Hold on!" Haruhi grabbed his hands and tried to pull him back, to no avail.

"Kaoru! I'm coming, Kaoru!" He pushed Haruhi back onto the ground and kept ripping at the bag, which did, finally, rip open and a teenager who looked exactly like the first one popped out. The only difference between them was their clothes and that this boy's bangs were parted on his left.

This one had on an open white vest that buttoned at his bottom right and was over a red short sleeved shirt with a yellow outline, a watch on his right wrist and a sport band on his left, the exact same dark green jeans as the other but with a chain that looped around on his left, the same dewdrop necklace, and the same shoes, though his were dark blue.

The two boys embraced each other tightly, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Hikaru," the one that had just emerged from the bag pulled back and held his twin at arms' length. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm alright." They hugged each other tightly again, tears in their eyes.

After about a minute, Haruhi decided to break it up and ask some questions.

"Um, why were you guys in bags?" They gave her looks.

"**We were kidnapped**," they stated blankly and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I know that! I meant _why_ were you kidnapped?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads, deciding that they weren't going to tell her. Haruhi groaned and her Pokemon glared at them.

They looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?" They asked as they helped each other up.

"This is Phenac City," the lady told them, infatuated by their appearances," the opulent city of water. This trainer saved you from those thugs." She gestured to Haruhi.

"The way she battled those goons, it was truly superb." The jogger added. "I wish you could've seen it.

The twins rolled their eyes before muttering, "**Thanks, I guess**."

"Who are you, anyway?" One asked. Kaoru, Haruhi decided, remembering what they had called each other when they had reunited.

"Haruhi," she sighed.

"Kaoru," He nodded to her.

"Hikaru," his twin informed bored, his arms across his chest.

"Wait a second," Kaoru suddenly realized something," Isn't Phenac City in the Orre region?"

"Yeah, why?" Haruhi asked.

"We live in the Hoenn region!" Hikaru realized also.

"Well, how did you get here?"

"Uh," they gave each other looks, as if trying to decide whether to trust this stranger.

"We were on a cruise," Kaoru started.

"Those two grabbed us while we were looking around," Hikaru helped.

"We've in there for a long time."

"We're not sure how long but-"

"**We ended up here**," they ended.

"Oh, yeah!" Hikaru turned Haruhi.

"Did those guys use a strange Pokemon?"

Haruhi tilted her head. "Strange… how?"

They turned back to their respective twin and sighed.

"It's nothing," Kaoru decided. Haruhi blinked.

"Well, it's easy to see something's on your mind." Haruhi told them. "Know anywhere we can go to get information?" She asked the girl.

"**We**?"

"Huh? Oh.. There's the… at the…" but she was still gazing at the cute boys.

Haruhi sighed and turned to the jogger. "Um, you could go see the mayor for advice. He's a very kindly person. I'm sure that he'll be able to help you somehow."

"Thank you. Where would I find that?"

"Oh, it's near the fountain square past here. Go up the stairs from the square, and it's on your left."

"Thank you very much," she gave him a smile and his face turned red slightly and the twins thought that she looked kind of cute.

Haruhi started walking, her Pokemon following, and called back, without turning around," Are you guys coming, or are you just gonna stand there?"

They rolled their eyes and followed her. Haruhi marveled at everything in the town, because it was all so beautiful. Haruhi smiled wide when she saw trainers playing with their Pokemon, gazing at how much they loved their trainers; she saw a young man feeding his Marill and the jogger running with his Castform. The way the water flowed around the city amazed her, how it just blended perfectly. The buildings with sliding doors seemed to match the peaceful city. They were made of white granite and had lights through it, showing technology. All of the houses had water running over it's roof. Around the city, palm trees were randomly placed, adding to the serenity.

As they neared where the jogger had directed them, Haruhi noticed that it was already sunset.

"We should find somewhere to stay the night."

The twins rolled their eyes.

"**Where could we possibly stay?**" They asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, why don't we ask someone?" she glared at them as they sighed, bored.

"**Who would we ask?**" Haruhi sighed and grabbed both of them by their ears to the Pokemon Center. "**Ow. Ow! OW!**"

"Excuse me," Haruhi greeted the man behind the counter.

"Yes?" He looked like he was in a rush.

"Do you mind if we stay here tonight?"

"Sure, there are sleeping bags downstairs. You can sleep down there."

"Thank you," she gave a dazzling smile and headed to the basement, leaving Espeon and Umbreon exploring. She turned when she noticed that the twins weren't following her. "C'mon guys."

"**You expect us to sleep in a dusty basement on sleeping bags?**"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and pulled them by their ears again.

They searched through the shelves for about 10 minutes before Kaoru found 3 of them.

"Wow, three sleeping bags." Hikaru commented

"That's convenient," Haruhi took hers and set it on the dusty desk.

As the twins sat theirs' next to hers for later, the man that greeted them ran down the stairs in such a rush, he tripped and fell down the last couple of steps. Haruhi ran over to help him up as a Pokemon ran down the stairs after him. It stood as tall as her on it's hind legs, it had arms resembling flippers, and it had a tail half as tall as itself that had a red orb on it. It also had conical black ears with a yellow stripe horizontal wise. It's body was mostly yellow with the exception of a white belly and it's ears. It had black stripes on it's neck and tail and a small, red orb on it's forehead.

"Ampha," He bent down and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked him, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"What's the rush?"

"Nothing, just a lot of Pokemon have been injured lately."

"Does anybody know how?" Kaoru asked.

"Something about Team Snagem." Haruhi's head shot up at the mention of her former team.

"We'll help out!" Haruhi offered quickly. They gave her a weird look because of how fast she responded but her Pokemon nodded quickly, trying to help their friend.

Haruhi and the twins spent the rest of the night healing the Pokemon in the center, the twins complaining about the work, and not getting to bed until 1 in the morning. Haruhi collapsed onto her sleepin bag and began to drift off as soon as she hit it. That is, until something poked her in the back.

"**Haruhi**!" She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What?" She snapped.

"**We're tired!**"

"Then go to sleep!"

" **We can't go to sleep in sleeping bags! We need beds!**"

She sat up Swiftly and turned to them. "I don't care! Sleep in the bags or don't sleep at all!" She turned over and fell asleep. The twins turned to each other and gave each other a look as if to say "who does she think she is?"

So many people came in with injured Pokemon that they didn't even get time to look around town until a week later. After looking around for about 5 minutes, the twins became bored. So, they dragged Haruhi off to the nearest store and bought identical outfits.

"Why did you guys do that?" Haruhi questioned them afterward.

"**We wanna play a game**."

"What game?"

"**The 'Which on is Hikaru' game!**"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as they began going around to different people in the town, asking them to guess. Haruhi wondered how anyone would even know of these twins, when one of the girls in the town had squealed while they played their game.

The girl was directly behind Haruhi so she could hear fine when the girl had whispered to her friend in an excited voice," No, way! That's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!"

"You mean the famous teenage boys whose mother is the world renown fashion designer Yuzuha Hitachiin?!"

Haruhi eyes widened at this fact. She knew that she had only met them this week, but, seriously? Famous fashion designers? She wondered how she had not recognized them. After all, they looked extremely similar to their mother, which Haruhi only knew because her father, Gonzap, had complained often that she didn't "embrace her inner femininity" and had bought her who knows how many girly magazines.

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes. No wonder they were such bastards. They were stinking rich and they had had everything given to them. And here they were, in a different region with a complete stranger, after having been kidnapped, and with no one to help them except her. Although, they didn't seem to trust her. It was as though they needed a butler so they chose the closest person. Haruhi couldn't really blame them. From what she had read about them in her magazines, which she read when she had waited for Gonzap to get out of his meetings when she was younger, no one could tell them apart. Even in the picture captions, it said "Hitachiin Hikaru(far right or next to far right) and Hitachiin Kaoru(far right or next to far right).

"**Haruhi!**" They hit her head, knocking her out of her thinking.

"Ow! What was that for?" she complained.

"**It's your turn to play!**"

"I don't want to!"

"**If you win, we'll go straight to the mayor's house after this!**"

She gave them a look and then sighed. They cheered.

"**So, which one is Hikaru?**"

"To my right is Kaoru and to my left is Hikaru."

"**Uh oh, you got it wrong!**"

"No, I know I'm right. You guys may look alike, but you're very different."

The twins turned to each other, identical surprised faces. She had gotten it right.

"Now, change back into your normal clothes and let's get going!"

She began to walk towards the shop but she was pulled back by the twins.

"Do you even know-"

"who we are?"

Haruhi sighed. Damn rich bastards.

"You're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. You're mother is a famous fashion designer, you both live in a humongous mansion in the Hoenn region, you're both Pokemon trainers, completely identical in looks, and 16 years old."

They both gazed at her.

"**How-?**"

"My father used to always give me girly magazines to read and, when I was bored, I did."

"**Then, who are you?**"

"I'm Haruhi . I'm from the Orre region, I'm middle class and a Pokemon trainer, I have no siblings and I'm 15."

"You're poor and younger than us-"

"Yet you don't treat us like we're famous."

A vein in Haruhi's head popped.

"Because the only thing different about you is that you never work. You're just like everybody else." The twins turned to look at each other again, sinking this in.

"Now, go change. I'll wait in the shop." As she walked away, she thought back to how they had reacted. Maybe their respect for her was growing.

"**Haruhi!**" they both hung off of her, dressed in their casual clothes again.

Then again, maybe not.

They reached the mayor's house shortly after. It looked no different then any of the other houses so they weren't entirely sure, though it was where the jogger had said.

When they were about to step up to the door, someone stepped out. He looked to be about 30 years old. His hair was long flowing and silver. He wore a purple shirt that hugged his chest, made it's own gloves, and the neck went up as high as it could. He also had a magenta skirt and a pair of dark blue tights. His eyes, though, they were cutting and cold.

He looked them over.

"Hm? I'd guess that you're some traveling trainers." He looked at each one of them, but his gaze stopped on Haruhi. "Hm… I like what I see in your expression. I have a feeling I may see you again somewhere." He gave them one last look before he stalked off.

Haruhi gazed after him until the twins put their hands on her shoulders, bringing her back to herself.

"C'mon." She led them up to the open door and she slowly stepped in, twins in tow.

The mayor's house was very quaint and organized: In the back of the living room, sat a television, a speaker system, and a staircase. To the left was a red velvet couch and to the right was a large desk with a bookcase behind it, pushed up to the side of the staircase. Around the room were assorted lights and plastic plants. Behind the desk sat a large man with grey tuffs of hair and a grey mustache.

The man stood up and came to greet them.

"Ah, you must be travelers! Welcome to Phenac City! I am Es Cade, the Mayor. Now, you wanted to see me. Is there something that I may be able to assist you with?"

"We saw a peculiar Pokemon," Kaoru started.

"**Er**…"

"What we saw was a Pokemon that gave off a black aura." Hikaru corrected.

This time, Haruhi turned to them, confused.

"**It was like a fighting machine! And, that Pokemon would attack people!**"

"O-o-o-oh, my! Pokemon like a fighting machine? And it attacks people?!" He looked shocked, but like he didn't quite believe them, and Haruhi didn't blame him; the twins didn't look all that trustworthy. She also wondered how these boys could see a Pokemon's aura. "Now, if that were true, that would be frightening," He continued, as if he were speaking to little kids and not 16 year old boys. "However, it is a little hard to believe."

"**But, it's true**!" they exclaimed, furious that the mayor hadn't believed them.

"Because we saw that Pokemon-" Kaoru started.

"We were kidnapped by 2 men until recently!" Hikaru finished.

_Ah_, Haruhi thought, _so it wasn't for ransom from their parents._

"Hmm… I see. I will order an investigation at once." Haruhi knew that he was just humoring them, though.

"Thank you!" They replied with fake grins on their faces. After all, they knew he was lying, too.

"Oh, no, no. There is no need for thanks," and Haruhi couldn't believe that the mayor thought that they were sincere. "After all, we mustn't allow thugs to do as they wish. However, I'll ask that you give me a little time on this matter. I promise we will get some useful information for you. Oh, yes," he stopped and began to look them over for the first time. "You appear to be Pokemon trainers yourself." Haruhi nodded slightly and Es Cade continued. "Ah, then I urge you to visit our city's pride and joy, our Pokemon Stadium. It's a breathtaking beautiful Stadium befitting our oasis city!"

When Haruhi and the twins turned to leave, Es Cade sat on his couch and turned the news on. The story made her stop in her tracks and the twins turned back to her, questioning her sudden halt.

"A Team Snagem member was arrested after being found hiding in Eclo Canyon after the Snagem Hideout explosion. During interrogation, the Snagem member revealed that the explosion resulted from a clash between Snagem members. The explosion apparently destroyed the Snag Machine used for stealing Pokemon. However, it is said only the large Snag Machine was destroyed. The small, portable Snag Machine appears to have been taken by the Team Snagem member who blew up the Hideout."

Haruhi smiled to herself as she left the mayor's house, twins in tow.

"**Haruhi**," they grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face them.

"What?"

"What was that about?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yeah, you just stopped."

"Well, I-I," she sighed. "I'll tell you later. Right now, why don't we go check out the Stadium?" They gave each other a look and decided to go see it, though the conversation would certainly arise again, they were sure of it.

Haruhi was actually quite happy that they had suddenly began to care for her enough to question her.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and it might take me a while to update. Also, if anyone wants to draw a cover for this story i would really appreciate it. It should have Haruhi, Umbreon, Espeon, and the twins, if you can. Also, tell me what Pokemon you think they should have and i may use them. Thank you!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Hello Everybody! I apologize for the HUGE delay and, since I know that nobody wants to hear my excuses, please read on, enjoy, and review**

* * *

CHAPTER 3- Secrets Revealed

The trio headed towards the stadium, Haruhi marveling at the fact that it looked as though it was a dome made of water.

Upon entering, there were three paths to take: right, left, and straight. Water surrounded the paths, just like in the city. To both the right and the left were large, titanium doors that were closed. Straight ahead, a woman sat behind a desk that projected a large pokeball behind her, where there was a waterfall.

Deciding that straight was the best choice, Haruhi headed to the desk, twins still following.

The lady at the desk smiled when she saw the twins and spoke in her sweetest voice.

"Welcome to Phenac Stadium. This is where we register trainers for challenges. I'm sorry to say that the current challenge has already started, so we are no longer accepting trainers at the moment. Please return after this challenge has concluded." She smiled widely at the twins, obviously smitten, but they just rolled their eyes and followed Haruhi out of the Stadium.

"I guess that's out," Haruhi stated on their way out, hands in her pockets.

"**So, where to now?**"

"I don't know. Where do you guys wanna go?"

"Hey, Haruhi!" The looked up at the path in front of them that led to and from the stadium. Three Team Snagem goons were walking towards her.

"We've finally found you!" the second one chimed in.

"You filthy, double-crossing traitor!"

Haruhi glared at them while Hikaru and Kaoru gave them all confused looks.

"Wrecking the Hideout wasn't good enough for you?!" The first one, Haruhi thought his name was Wakin, blamed. "So you rip off the Snag Machine? You've got some nerve!"

"Aren't these people with team Snagem?" Hikaru asked, reminding Haruhi of their presence, coming up to her left side.

"Yeah," Kaoru came up to her right side," and what do they mean by traitor?"

"**Haruhi… are you…?**"

"That's right! She's from Team Snagem, just like us!" Wakin confirmed.

Haruhi's head fell slightly but her glare never wavered from the grunts.

"She's no ordinary member," the second one continued. "She's a Snagger. She's the best in Team Snagem at snagging Pokemon without fail!"

"**Really, Haruhi?**" Haruhi looked at both of them, knowing that she couldn't lie to them, though she had only known them for a week. She gave a small nod and they turned back to each other, taking a few steps back from her.

"Hey, Haruhi! C'mon, give back the Snag Machine you ripped off from the hideout!" The third one demanded.

"Snag Machine?" Hikaru questioned from a few yards behind her and Haruhi turned to them.

"Do you really have something like that?" Kaoru asked from next to his brother.

Haruhi kept her mouth shut, her left arm that had the Snag Machine in front of her, so the twins couldn't see it.

"The Snag Machine's built for trainers," Haruhi finally explained, after a long silence. "When a trainer puts the Snag Machine on, their pokeballs are converted into snagballs, which can steal Pokemon from their trainers."

"Shut up, Haruhi!" Wakin shushed her. "That's top secret stuff!"

"**So that's why these creeps are chasing after you?**" Haruhi nodded.

"Creeps? Who're you calling 'creeps'?!"

"Face it, Wakin, you guys are really creepy," said Haruhi.

"Gah, this is getting us nowhere! If you won't give it up willingly, we'll take it by force!"

Haruhi reached for her pokeballs and found that she had left Espeon and Umbreon at the Pokemon Center.

"Damn!"

Wakin threw out a Koffing and a Corphish.

"Use Smokescreen, Koffing!" Koffing erupted with smoke that covered them all. The grunts grabbed Haruhi's arms and started pulling her away. Haruhi tried to pull away but the smoke was making her eyes water and she couldn't breathe. Wakin started to pull the Snag Machine off of her arm while the others held her in place. Wakin had almost gotten the machine off of her when he was pulled back.

The smoke was blown away by some strong wind and Haruhi opened her eyes to see what had happened. In front of her, Kaoru stood with 2 Taillows flying in front of him. Behind Haruhi, Hikaru was bent down in front for Wakin, gripping him by the shirt. To the side Koffing and Corphish were looking at their master and glaring at Hikaru. The other two grunts were still holding onto Haruhi's arms.

Koffing and Corphish ran/floated at Hikaru, preparing to tackle him when the Taillows stabbed them both with their beaks.

The two grunts let go of Haruhi and ran away, screaming about how they didn't wanna get pecked.

"You wimps!" Wakin yelled after them, still on the ground with Hikaru holding him down.

"**You're gonna leave our friend alone now, right?**" Kaoru came up and crouched down next to his twin, Wakin's pokeballs in hand, Taillows flying behind him, glaring almost as menacing as the twins.

Wakin nodded fearfully. They sighed and let him go, throwing his Pokemon to him.

As Wakin ran away, he shouted back at Haruhi, who had fallen when the other grunts had fled," Don't think this is over! We're gonna get that Snag Machine back! Just you wait!"

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes and walked over to Haruhi, crouching down next to her.

"So, you're from Team Snagem." Hikaru stated, a sad look on his face.

"To be accurate," Kaoru continued, a sad look on his face as well," we should say _former_ Team Snagem." Haruhi looked up at them and their sad looks disappeared and became wide grins.

"We don't care who you are," Hikaru continued, helping her up and giving her an even wider smile.

"Just like how you don't treat us differently because of who we are." Kaoru's smile grew, too.

"**Plus, now we're even for you saving our lives.**" A smile appeared on her face, even bigger than theirs. "**We did think of something while listening to you guys: we should go shopping for some pokeballs.**"

She gave them a confused look so they elaborated.

"**We can get those weird Pokemon away from the bad guys!**"

"Oh! Like Team Snagem and those guys who kidnapped you!"

"**They weren't with Team Snagem?**"

"I've never seen them before I saved you guys. Well," she thought back," I did see them at the Outskirt Stand right after I had blown up the Hideout."

"**Hmm…**" They all shrugged and started heading off.

"**Oh! One more thing,**" Haruhi turned to them," **No more secrets!**" Haruhi smiled and nodded.

The three friends pranced off to the shop, happy that their was no more secrets. Haruhi was especially happy because her new friends, though they had a bit of arrogance, trusted and liked her enough to not care that she had been with Team Snagem. They didn't seem like they trusted anyone other than themselves, so she felt happy having been trusted. She knew that she would have to explain everything, sometime or another.

Once at the shop, the twins began to browse while Haruhi went up to the man behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome to our PokeMart," the young man smiled at her, blushing slightly. "How may I help you?"

"Do you sell pokeballs?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side, questioningly, and the young man's blush deepened. By the merchandise, a way away, Hikaru and Kaoru glared at the man.

"I-I'm sorry, but, n-no."

"Oh. Well, do you know where we can get some?"

"Umm… I-I'm not s-sure."

Haruhi sighed and gave him a smile, thanking him.

"Excuse me," a senior lady walked up behind her. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I've heard that the Outskirt Stand has pokeballs."

"Thank you so much," Haruhi gave her a wide smile and all of the boys in the store, including the twins and the store worker, deeply blushed.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi arrived at the entrance to the city and the twins stopped when they saw her hover bike.

"**You ride that?**" they asked, looks of disgust evident on their faces.

Haruhi groaned. "Yes. And?" She crossed her arms and turned to them.

"**It looks horrible!**"

"Hey! I fixed this up myself!" Espeon and Umbreon ran up to the twins and glared at them for insulting their friend's handiwork.

"_**Fixed**_** it up?**" She glared at them. Espeon and Umbreon gave them a final look and hopped in the sidecar.

"**Well, where are we supposed to sit, anyway?**" They gestured to her Pokemon. Haruhi sighed and gestured with her head for them to get out. They began to protest, but stopped when they saw her face. Hikaru and Kaoru squeezed into the sidecar.

"**This is too tight!**" They squirmed around.

"It was made for Espeon and Umbreon. What did you expect?" They gave her a look. "Oh, sorry. I forgot that you were a couple of rich bastards." They all glared at each other before bursting out laughing. Haruhi hopped on and pointed for her Pokemon to sit in front of her. They did and they both grinned at each other, happy about how happy Haruhi was. As they drove through the desert, Haruhi's Pokemon looked at the twins and saw them smiling happily, occasionally sneaking glances at Haruhi. They knew how they felt about Hikaru and Kaoru.

They pulled up to the Outskirt Stand after about 20 minutes. The twins gave it a look of disgust and Haruhi sighed, pulling them up the ramp, Pokemon in tow.

Upon entering, Haruhi told the twins to go to the booth in the back while she got some food and some pokeballs.

"Hey, pal," the man greeted her. "Haven't seen you in a week. Why are you back?"

"I wanted to know if you sell pokeballs."

"Pokeballs, huh? We don't normally sell them 'cause no one ever asks for them here. Where'd I put them now?" He went farther back behind the counter, searching. "Here they are!" He dropped a large bag filled with pokeballs in front of Haruhi, dust flying off. Haruhi coughed through the dust. "Here, have these for free," he handed her 20 pokeballs.

"This many?"

"You never know how many Pokemon you'll want to catch. Plus, you could always give some to your friends that you came in here with."

"Oh, yeah." She remembered. "We need some food, too. I'm not sure what they would like, though."

"No problem, I've got something that everybody loves," he assured her. Haruhi smiled and went for her wallet when two small, furry heads pushed against her hand. She looked down and saw two Eevees, both holding on to a single wallet, trying to give it to her.

She looked back at where the twins were and saw them both nodding at her to take the money. Haruhi continued to shake her head but they gave her a look that told her that they wouldn't let this go.

She rolled her eyes and took the wallet, ruffling the Eevees' heads. They both smiled widely before running back to their twin trainers.

Haruhi turned back to the man, smiling slightly.

"I assume you want some food for all of your Pokemon, too."

"Yes."

"So, that's 3 people, 2 Eevees, an Umbreon and an Espeon?"

"And two Taillows."

"Okay, give me 10 minutes."

"Thanks."

Haruhi sat in the booth next to her Pokemon with the twins and their's on the other side.

She threw the wallet in between them, having not paid attention to who had gave the Eevees the wallet. Kaoru ended up picking it up and Haruhi gave him a look.

"You didn't have to do that."

"**We know.**"

"Thank you, though." She gave them a smile and they thought about how cute she looked. "Get out your Taillows."

"**Why?**"

"I got food for all of us."

"Oh," Kaoru threw his Taillow out," you mean _I_ got food for all of us."

"You wanted to," Haruhi argued.

Hikaru smiled at his brother as his Taillow sat on his shoulder.

"**So, care to explain about Team Snagem?**"

Haruhi opened her mouth to start her story when the man came around to their table with a large tray full of multiple plates.

"Taillows," They flew down, next to the edge of the table and he sat down a bowl full of Pokemon food that was sprinkled with white powder.

"Eevees," they sat on the far side from the edge, next to the wall, on their back legs, arms perched on table. He placed a bowl of Pokemon food in front of them, too, though this one was sprinkled in brown powder.

"Espeon and Umbreon," They sat in down across from the Eevees but, since they were bigger, they didn't need to perch theirselves on the table. He dropped a large bowl with Pokemon food that was sprinkled with purple and black powder.

He then put 2 plates in front of the twins, both completely identical. They had a clear wrap that contained multiple colored vegetables and a little meat, a bowl with some extremely hot soup, and a small bowl with some fries that were seasoned with various spices.

He placed the same food in front of Haruhi. She smiled and thanked him. The twins and their Pokemon were examining their food, as if thinking that it would poison them. Haruhi rolled her eyes and gestured for her Pokemon to be an example. She knew that they were hesitant because they had probably only ever eaten fancy gourmet food. Though, this was indeed gourmet to Haruhi.

Umbreon and Espeon took the hint and dug in, savoring the taste. It was like no food that they had ever tasted before. It was the most scrumptious, delectable meal that they had ever consumed.

Haruhi smiled at how they were enjoying it and decided to dive in as well. Haruhi had to agree with her Pokemon. It even tasted better than it looked. Her food had a sweet tang to it, yet it was spicy. Her taste buds seemed to sigh in ecstasy and she gave off what the twins now called one of her "signature grins".

Hikaru and Kaoru eyed the food warily for a few more seconds before they took a small bite of the wrap. It actually tasted better than they thought it would.

"What do you guys think?" Haruhi asked.

"It's good, surprisingly," Hikaru confirmed. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Their Taillows and Eevees decided that, if it was good enough for their trainers, they would eat theirs, too. They had eaten better food than this but this was very good for commoner food.

"**So, are you gonna explain now?**" The twins looked at her expectantly as she sighed.

"Okay, what should I start with?"

"**How about why you were in Team Snagem.**" They suggested.

"Oh, that's easy. The leader of Team Snagem is my father."

"**What?!**" Heads turned to look at the trio and their Pokemon but the twins just ignored them. After a bit, they all went back to eating and talking.

"Keep it down!" She shushed them.

"**But-**" she glared at them and they shut up.

"Yes, my father is the leader. I was raised in the Hideout so that was all I had ever known. Since I was raised with it, I thought it was right-like how you guys were raised getting everything you want- you've come to expect it."

They looked at each other and then turned back to her.

"**So, why did you suddenly decide to leave?**"

"Well, something happened that made me start to question Team Snagem."

"**What happened?**"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_14 year old Haruhi sat hiding behind a tree in front of one of the largest mansions in Orre._

_Gonzap had sent her to get the owners of this mansion's, the Ohtori family, Pokemon, because she was the best for the job. It must have been an important job for him to send her to the other side of the region _and _for him to let her use the portable Snag Machine. He must of thought that she would get caught._

_Haruhi climbed up the tree and snuck through the nearest window. She collapsed on the ground, then reached back through the window to grab her bag that was still there. She pulled out a long, pink dress with ruffles on it and some matching pink pumps. _

_She quickly changed and put the bag out on the branch, closing the window, but leaving a crack._

_She turned and took the room in for the first time. She realized that it was a bedroom and the bed looked big enough for 5 people._

"_Rich Bastards" she muttered under her breath._

_The door began to open, so she ran to the nearest room, which happened to be the bathroom._

_She heard the door open and slam shut. The person's feet began to walk closer to her hiding spot. Haruhi held her breath._

"_Kyouya!" a woman's voice came from the doorway._

"_Hello, Fuyumi," the man who had entered the room first greeted._

"_What are you doing up here?"_

"_The guards had said that they saw someone suspicious enter the mansion around here." Haruhi internally cursed._

"_You shouldn't worry about that."_

"_I know." There was a small silence before the door closed and Haruhi guessed that they had left, considering that their was no more noise in the room. _

_Haruhi slowly opened the door, making sure that Kyouya and Fuyumi had both gone. Haruhi let out a breath and headed for the door._

_She wandered around the mansion, exploring. She continued until a young man with blonde hair and violet eyes stopped her._

"_Excuse me, miss," he called to her from the opposite end of the corridor she was investigating. Haruhi turned around, startled by the new presence._

"_Yes?" He ran down the hall towards her, stopping in front of her. When Haruhi saw him, she noticed that he was quite handsome._

"_What are you doing around here? The party's down stairs."_

"_I was looking for the bathroom," she had her lies ready._

"_Then, I'll show you where it is," he grabbed her hand and led her the way he had came._

"_No, really." She tried to pull away. "I'm fine."_

"_No, I insist."_

_She kept trying to get free, when a Jolteon ran around the corner and tackled the boy, knocking both of them down._

"_Haha! Antoinette! I love you too but-haha- now's not the time." He scratched Antoinette's head and her tail wagged and her tongue stuck out. She licked the boys face before turning to Haruhi. She hesitated, but only for a second, and she jumped on Haruhi, licking her face._

"_Okay, okay!" Haruhi scratched the Jolteon, the same way the boy had._

_When they had all got up, the boy smiled at Haruhi._

"_You must be a really good person."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Antoinette has never taken to anyone that quickly."_

_Haruhi gave him a small embarrassed smile before she realized what she was doing._

"_Well, thank you…"_

"_Tamaki."_

"_Tamaki, but I must go now." She ran the way that she had come._

"_Wait!" She turned to him. "You didn't even tell me _your_ name."_

_She smiled. "Haruhi." She kept running, hoping to find the room with the Pokemon._

"_Haruhi," he muttered._

_Haruhi stopped when she reached where Gonzap had told her to go. When she opened the door, there were shelves upon shelves of pokeballs._

"_Well," she muttered," I can see why dad wanted these."_

_She walked over to examine the first shelf and began reading off cards that each poke ball had._

"_Golem, Charazard, Gyrados, Scyther," She went to grab the Gyrados first, when she thought back to Tamaki and his Jolteon. They reminded her of her Eevees. She had been taking Pokemon from their trainers since she was 10, though she had never thought about what the trainers felt. She thought about how sad she would be if someone took her Pokemon. It would obviously leave her heartbroken, since they were her best friends. Every Pokemon is a friend to their trainers, so Team Snagem has just been stealing friends, all this time._

_Haruhi's hand fell and she left the room. It was time to leave Team Snagem._

_She walked back through the mansion to the room she had come from and headed to the window. __**PRESENT**_

Haruhi finished her story.

"**So, you just started thinking about how other people felt?**"

"No, I've always cared about other people's feelings, but I've gotten in trouble for it."

"**Trouble for caring?**"

"I'm not supposed to care about people I steal from, am I?"

They nodded. "**I guess.**"

"Are you finished?" The man came up to their booth, ready to take their booth.

"Yes, thank you," Haruhi handed him their food.

"Okay," she sighed and stood up, Espeon and Umbreon following," Let's go," she gestured for them to follow, which they did.

"**Where are we gonna go now?**"

"Back to Phenac City?" she suggested.

"**Ok.**"

"Oh!" She stopped," Before I forget, here." She handed them each 7 pokeballs. "You guys are probably gonna find some Pokemon that you want, too."

"**Thanks,**" the accepted them and put them on their belts and Haruhi put the remaining 6 on hers.

They left the Outskirt Stand in her hover bike, and, as they rode through the desert, the twins voiced a question that they had had for a while.

"**What was your life like before Team Snagem?**"

"I don't know!" she yelled over the wind," I've had amnesia since I was 6!"


End file.
